zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Se'Long (Bio)
Appearance 4 foot 11 inches, "Prince" appears to be a wholly pale Twili with slicked back, shoulder length bloodred hair. Only his right pinky, ring finger and chin are black, being the only proof he's Twili at all. His eyes are pure white and foggy, but he's anything but blind. He wears the remains of his mother's dress, fashioned like a bloody, tattered tunic. Other than loincloth he made from black hair (from what is unknown) to serve as underwear, he wears nothing else. His teeth are shark-like and his fingernails are manicured to be just as sharp; However, this is exclusively decorative, as he never uses them in battle...Seriously, anyhow. Inventory Bucket of lamp oil, blood solidified into a sword, shaped to resemble a Thai Dha sword. NPC Companion The Many; The hive mind zombie army he inherited from his late mother. Strengths & Abilities Prince's necromancy is strong, allowing him to directly control a literal army of zombies, made up of men and women who die in the war that Lord Grem wasn't quick enough to claim. His available interaction with his zombies is vast, and he is privy many abilities. Zombie Eye - Prince looks through the eyes of one of his soldiers. Poison Bite - While these zombies can merely maul people to death, should Prince put his magic into one their bites will have a magic property that will leave the victim feeling...a little funny. Seduce - Upon the previous ability's success, said victim is now in the hive mind, be they alive or dead. Zombie Possess - Prince can put himself into a zombie and takes direct control of it. Zombies not under the control of this ability merely act by suggestion and instinct. Telefrag - At the cost of a zombie's existence (and by extension, Prince's power) Prince can temporarily go to the location of a zombie by exploding said zombie, emerging from the gore. Weaknesses: Due to the lack of true understanding of his power, he leaves himself vulnerable and the zombies he uses are gone forever, regardless of success. As a child, he hasn't reached his true form, thus his own self-hype is yet to be actually reached. He can only possess the flesh, and cannot seduce anything that isn't "human" to his will. He also only acts upon things he thinks would be fun to do, so even if he has the advantage he'll only go for the kill if he finds doing so amusing. He disregards them, but using his listed powers have consequences. Zombie Eye - Prince will be blind for his next post. Poison Bite - The zombie given this gift melts upon defeat/success. The iffy feeling effects Prince's fighting ability in his next post if it fails. Seduce - Due to his lack of understanding in how his hive mind truly works, whoever is under the effect of it will know exactly where he is and what he's doing. Zombie Possess - Prince is stuck in the zombie for at least a post, and his body is unconscious. Telefrag - Prince cannot stay where he went, and is forced to telefrag his way back to his original spot. Prince's over-reliance on his powers is slowly killing him, though he does not know. His only escape from a premature death is more zombies, and there's only so many. Character Backstory Sha'Tive hyped him up to be the harbinger of death, and upon giving birth to him, she died cursing the names of her torturers. She dreamed of bearing a monster...She was bearing a punkass. Despite his rapid physical and mental progression, he found himself no stronger than his own mother until he reaches adulthood. This does not stop him from causing chaos in the most tacky and grandeur ways he can think of within the walls of the once proud Castle Town. His arrogance has quickly made him more well known than his own mother ever was, and quite literally everyone is sick of his shit. Despite him being too big for his britches, karma is yet to claim his head, despite the fact that his very demise could very well be hanging over his head; Considering the castle in the sky, this could very well be literal at some point. The more brave souls out there silently bet rupees on who will finally off the kid, ridding them of his unstoppable menace. Present day, Prince Se'Long sits upon his mighty throne within the castle his late mother erected with the very bodies of her own army. Due to the walls, ceilings and floors being filled with the contorted faces of agony and death behind the magical black crystal casing that keeps everything smooth and pristine, he has aptly named his home "Castle Styx". As the demonic Twili sits idly, a revelation hits him; He is bored out of his skull. He decides promptly that his shenanigans must begin spreading beyond the walls of Castle Town; Besides, he's a growing boy, and a boy's gotta eat! Before doing so, he opts to taking a visit to a local elderly woman whom he had been waiting to kick the bucket naturally. It had been a week since she had been officially diagnosed with the plague, but as far as the Prince was concerned, she simply wasn't dying fast enough... Category:Silverslate Category:IWS3 Player Characters Category:Twili Category:Unaligned